wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grape Agate (Fusion)
|First Appearance = *June 9th, 2017 (Design Concept)}}Grape Agate is a fusion created by N.R. Wynter. She is the hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and canon Sapphire. Appearance Grape Agate is spider-like, having eight limbs with two extra abdomens. She is relatively tall, being taller than Rose Quartz, but smaller than Opal. The gemstone ploacements are located on the palm of her right hand and left side of her chest. The top part of Grape Agate looks fairly normal. Combined with Fire Agate and Sapphire's fluffy hair gives Grape Agate a large beehive hairstyle which curls in the back. Like Sapphire, Grape Agate also has bangs that covers the top portion of her head. Underneath, is an eye socket filled with multiple eyeballs. Her face is relatively long with a squared jaw, plump lips, and patchy skin. She wears a purple top with puffy sleeves with a line pattern going across it. Grape Agate inherited Sapphire's long, white gloves that cover up to her forearm. Her long waist separates the top half from the bottom half. The bottom half has two abdomens, one of which has a large faceless mouth with visible human teeth. It's accompanied with two giant arms inside visible sockets on the side. The second abdomen is much larger and more elaborate. It has a long dress with a jeweled rim. There is a noticeable bump where the dress ends and the rest of the abdomen is shown. Like the first abdomen, the second one has sockets with two pairs of legs. Grape Agate wears long boots with small heels, which are marked by a different color. Her legs are attached to giant circular joints that stick out from the abdomen. Personality Grape Agate is sophisticated and composed with a dash of assertiveness. Sapphire has experience with fusions with fiery personalities and has mellowed out Fire Agate's rather passionate nature. In a way, Grape Agate's personality is similar to Garnet's. But unlike Garnet, this fusion is more analytical. Grape Agate carefully explores what certain situations need and how to go about them. Determination is a trait both Sapphire and Fire Agate share and is presented tenfold within Grape Agate. When there's something that needs to be done, she'll do it without hesitation. With the aid of her future insight, Grape Agate can get it done efficiently. But as a downside, this aspect makes her stubborn and overconfident. As she has already seen what has happened, she knows her plans will work without fail. She'll rarely, if ever, consider other possibilities or approaches. When she's angry, Grape Agate will speak in a sarcastic tone. Although not often displayed, Grape Agate has a slight flirtatious side. It's not bad enough to distract her from her work. Abilities Grape Agate has standard Gem abilities. Due to her calm and analytical nature, Grape Agate focuses more on planning her attacks ahead of time. This is made possible thanks to her future vision. Her extra limbs make it harder to use her weapon so she relies more on her abilities to fight. Skillsets: * Swordsmanship: Grape Agate is experienced in the art of swordsmanship thanks to Fire Agate. She can choose between three different types of rapiers depending on the fight. While she is quick, her large form makes it hard to attack others. Unique Abilities: * Hydrokinesis: A combination of Sapphire's cryokinesis and Fire Agate's pyrokinesis. Grape Agate is able to create and control water. ** Water Web: Grape Agate can create giant webs made out of water. It is capable of catching or trapping objects, organic lifeforms, and gems. The webs feature giant droplets of water that hold the rest of it together. Grape Agate can create multiple water webs at one time. ** Fog Manipulation: By creating vapor, Grape Agate can induce heavy fog around the area making it hard for opponents to see. * Future Vision: Inherited from Sapphire, Grape Agate can peer into the future in order to plan her actions efficiently. She'll also use this on Gems n order to speak to them properly. * Enhanced Speed: Grape Agate can travel far distances faster than most Gems, thanks to her longer limbs. * Heat Resistance: Grape Agate received this ability from Fire Agate. She is able to withstand hot temperatures. Relationships Ruby The only gem Grape Agate has a clear relationship with. While she doesn't seem to be in love with Ruby, Grape Agate does occasionally flirt with her. Among the other Crystal Gems, she is the only one to not be treated unfairly. This may come from Sapphire's love towards Ruby.'' ''https://twitter.com/wyntergems/status/877255886598807554 Crystal Gems Due to Sapphire and Fire Agate's differing opinions, Grape Agate doesn't particularly care for the Crystal Gems. In fact, she acts condescending towards them. She'll take jabs at them whenever she can. https://twitter.com/wyntergems/status/877255770412339200 Astro Gems Contrasting her relationship with the Crystal Gems, Grape Agates is a lot nicer to the Astro Gems. This may be because Sapphire wouldn't have any reason to hate them. https://twitter.com/wyntergems/status/877255770412339200 Trivia * Although Fire Agate is ambidextrous, Grape Agate is left handed. This might be because of Sapphire's gemstone is placed on the palm of her right hand. * All fusions involving Fire Agate, Ruby, and Sapphire have gems named after fruit. * Grape Agate is the first official fanon fusion even though she wasn't the first one to be designed. Gemology * Grape agate is a quartz variety. ** Its chemical composition is SIO2, has a MOHS scale hardness of 6.5 - 7, and has a trigonal crystal system. * It is a type of botryoidal amethystine microcrystalline-quartz/chalcedony. * Botryodial formation is a natural process which layers of mineral deposits form around a nuclei or particle. The spheres eventually grow larger and overlap each other. * Grape agate's colors range from deep purples to lilacs or white shades. ** It can also achieve green colors, but these are rarer and come from a inclusion of a clay mineral. ** Purple and green colors can appear together. * They only come from Sulawesi, Indonesia. * It wasn't until 2015 did the Indonesian government allow the material to be exported. * The name agate derived from its occurrence at the Achates River in southwestern Sicily. * Metaphysically, grape agate is a stone of inner stability, maturity, and composure. It helps with self confidence, warmness, and security. ** It also presents dreams, intuition, and luxury. ** Like all agates, grape agate is a stone of protection and strength. References Gallery grapeagatewip.jpg|Grape Agate concept art. grapeeyeballs.jpg|Grape Agate concept art of her face. grapecolorconcepts.png|Grape Agate color concepts Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Wyntergems Category:Fusions Category:Fan Fusions Category:Quartz Category:Chalcedonies Category:Agates Category:Purple Category:Gems